


【博鳴】新感覺忍者之戀遊戲2月14日發售

by eposicee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: LOFTER block this R15 fic, as always.





	【博鳴】新感覺忍者之戀遊戲2月14日發售

**Author's Note:**

> (文章被屏蔽）  
> 【博鳴】新感覺忍者之戀遊戲2月14日發售  
> 踩線快要結束了的情人節趕火車沒抓蟲文

〘歡迎進入新感覺忍者之戀，本遊戲誠摯歡迎您體驗忍者的愛恨情仇。玩家1010二進位先生，請選擇操作角色。〙

鳴人身處一個白色的空間內，在他聽到語音之前，他以為他進入死後的世界，而現在，他不是很確定了。

面前有一排發光的人半身照片與文字，似乎是該人物的名字。

石川五右衛門 (一個看起來十分高壯的男子)

唐澤玄蕃 (瘦小的男子)

杉谷善住坊 (光頭並且著僧袍的男子)

鳴人手往光一碰，又出現新的名字，然而無論是名字或照片都非常陌生，偶爾會有女子照片出現。他手亂點亂揮，原本要放棄光幕在這個空間走動，沒想到居然出現了一個熟悉的名字，漩渦博人。

這個博人看著已經是上忍時候的樣子，而他也立刻認出博人掛的不是照片而是一張非常像博人的畫作。

〘玩家1010二進位先生選擇漩渦博人〙

「啊？」

鳴人傻乎乎的說，他踩著的地板突然打開，人馬上有如掉入陷阱般跌下去。

佐助，把我的求道玉還來，這是鳴人下墜時的唯一想法。

很快他就停止下墜，整個人跌坐在床上。

一抬頭，這裡佈置和他兒子的房間一模一樣，他趕緊站起來四處確認。雖然現在很少進博人房間，但是他不會認錯。這件事讓他振奮，想要趕快出房間找妻子和兒女。畢竟他才在戰鬥中倒下，現在所有人一定都在擔心，甚至連他都以為自己被攻擊打中已經沒救了。鳴人開心地準備晃出房門，和家人團聚，門前的全身鏡卻讓他彷彿被潑了一桶冷水，他嚇得停住腳步。

鏡子裏的人，臉上的胎記左右各少了一道，頭髮蓬鬆上翹，湛藍右眼有一道豎的傷疤。

他的長相變成自己兒子了！

怎麼會這樣啊九喇嘛！

他的體內靜悄悄，這才發現沒看到九喇嘛，而且他根本進不了九尾所在的空間。然而因為催動查克拉，他手卻有奇異的感覺，抬手一看，掌心上浮現菱形。

等等，等等，他的身體也變成博人了！

〘是否讀取紀錄檔10，存檔時間：xx:xx:xx。〙

這是他出任務的前一天，遊戲裡讀取存檔好像就是繼續玩的意思，他想到和博人以前一起玩遊戲，博人都會點是。

〘讀取完成。漩渦博人，等級：120，MAX，技能已全部習得，攻略對象：漩渦鳴人，好感度95。〙

鳴人不太懂什麼是攻略對象，也不知道好感度是什麼。

〘提示：攻略對象為至親，好感度需突破界線才能負距離接觸。〙

鳴人完全聽不懂，不過他理解這個任務和漩渦鳴人也就是自己有關，而且數值必須變高才能『攻略』。

博人要揍他嗎？

-

現在變成博人的鳴人站在廚房，手裡拿著一根湯匙，不停攪動鍋裡半熔化的巧克力。

他遇到每個人頭上都有好感度的數值，起碼剛才遇到向日葵和雛田頭上都寫著50。這個數值似乎有點低，而且也可以從剛才他們的互動看出來。

剛出房間，向日葵就邀請他做巧克力，這時候數值還有65。那時正前方突然出現一行字，而身體不受控制地把文字唸出來 — 你要給那個兩年都沒考上中忍的窩囊廢做巧克力？哥哥覺得你瞎了眼。  
說完這十分刺耳的話，向日葵立刻發火，並且好感度的數值掉到50。接著他遇到雛田，他的妻子要他不要欺負妹妹，看起來不太高興。  
文字再度跳出，這次有兩行，一行是老爸又不回家吃飯了，另一行是那個混蛋何時回家。在鳴人看來這兩行字差不多，於是他的身體用博人的聲音說了混蛋開頭的行字，然後得到雛田的責備，不要這麼說你爸爸，他工作很辛苦，雛田的好感數值沒有掉落。不久向日葵從廚房出來，對他扮鬼臉，還說義理巧克力沒有哥哥的份。  
這時候他眼前又浮現一行字，可是他的身體並沒有用博人的聲音說出來，所以這行字大概只是一個心裡的牢騷。

這行字是：我才不需要任何人的巧克力，反正鳴人也不可能送我。

他閱讀時，博人唸這行字的聲音就在腦中響起，可是他的嘴沒動，所以確實是心裡想的話。

可是他送巧克力給兒子做什麼，鳴人不明白遊戲裡的博人的想法。博人十分受女孩子歡迎，這幾年送巧克力的風潮起來，他每年都能收到女孩子送來告白的巧克力。

鳴人終於從剛才發生的一連串狀況回神，這時鍋裡巧克力全部熔化，上方還有文字和兩行選項。

送巧克力給漩渦鳴人：  
〘本命巧克力〙〘義理巧克力〙

不對吧，剛才博人不是希望收到巧克力？為什麼現在博人自己要送巧克力？

這時候本命巧克力的文字亮起來，於是他又進入新的選項：

〘放春藥進巧克力〙  
〘放蒙汗藥進巧克力〙  
〘放壯陽藥進巧克力〙  
〘放補精散進巧克力〙

居然沒有不加料的選項？他腦子還沒轉過來，最下面的選項亮了，於是手自動從褲子口袋掏出一個小罐子，將內容物全部加進鍋裡的巧克力中。

他一手攪拌，一手從抽屜裡拿出愛心形狀的模具，這些動作都是身體自己去做的。在他身體不受自己控制的期間，他突然想通了什麼是好感度，什麼是負距離接觸。

我能不能退出這個遊戲？！

-

鳴人看著坐在火影室的自己將便當盒蓋上，對著自己說，謝謝你博人，感覺就像在看影分身似的。只是這個影分身頭上寫著好感度：99。

他的博人身體自己動起來，遞出稍早自己做好的補精散巧克力。

「哈哈，博人真是有心，謝謝你送老爸義理巧克力。」

完全像是他會說的話。

「這不是義理巧克力，」博人的聲音說，「這是本命巧克力。」

「博人，」鳴人分身的好感度飆上100，耳根還以肉眼可見的速度紅了，「你在胡說什麼。」

「我喜歡你，老爸！和我在一起吧！」

他不敢相信自己居然用博人的聲音說出這種話，而且他還用博人的身體一把抱住自己的分身，開始接吻。

天啊！到底是自己親自己更恐怖，還是他用博人的身體去親自己更恐怖，還是父子接吻更恐怖，他已經無法思考，只好閉上眼睛。這時他腦海浮現文字，他反抗地張開眼睛，文字還在那裡。

鳴人投降，他乖乖閱讀這行字，於是博人在他腦海裡說：爸爸的嘴唇又軟又甜，比我的想像還美好。他的口腔都是味增拉麵的味道，於是我去舔弄他的唇瓣與齒舌。他居然主動回應我，並且倚在我身上。這一天終於到來，以為不可能的願望居然成真了，我得到漩渦鳴人全部的愛，我多麼幸福。

鳴人尚不能完全消化博人內心的告白，這具博人的身體又自己動起來。

「爸爸，我們來做吧。」

鳴人分身害羞地點頭，打開一道並不存在於火影室的門，博人身體牽著分身鳴人的手走進去，然後將分身鳴人推倒在根本不存在的床上。

完了，博人要做什麼？不對，是自己要做什麼？他的博人身體開始脫分身鳴人的衣服，直到分身鳴人一絲不掛。分身鳴人的身體線條似乎比他印象中還好看，然而他很久沒洗完澡照鏡子，所以他也不能確定。  
博人身體打開鳴人手上的愛心本命補精散巧克力，撥下一小塊，遞到分身鳴人唇邊，後者乖巧地將巧克力舔下……

不行，鳴人想，他真的沒有辦法接受看著自己的分身露出那麼煽情勾引不樣子，他要退出……

分身鳴人突然捂住鼻子。

鳴人來不及思考，分身鳴人手上滲出血水。他在流鼻血，而且出血量很大，大到整個畫面都變成紅色。

畫面？

〘補精散燥熱，與鳴人體質不合，鳴人死亡，Bad End。〙

我的分身怎麼就死了？！

〘是否花費十萬兩復活鳴人並且回到存檔點？〙

鳴人立刻讓是的文字亮起來。

打電動居然能把自己給玩死了？他非常不服氣！就是個遊戲而已，只是剛才選錯巧克力，現在就選對給你看。

很快在博人身子裡的鳴人重新回到房間，經歷之前的過程，和向日葵雛田對話，進廚房，製作本命巧克力。壯陽跟春藥都會燥熱，可見要選蒙汗藥，他得意於自己的推理，等到帶著晚餐和巧克力去火影室，他才想到如果這次成功會發生什麼事。

然而這只是個遊戲，博人是假的，自己的分身也是假的。他敲門，分身鳴人向兒子打招呼，開始吃他帶來的便當，所有對話都一模一樣。他不想半途而廢，要知道，他的推理可是完美無缺，這次的巧克力就是正確答案，他不會蠢到害死自己的分身。

分身鳴人全身痙攣，口吐白沫。

〘鳴人體質對蒙汗藥方過敏，鳴人死亡，Bad End。〙

鳴人在驚愕與憤怒下又花了十萬兩復活分身鳴人。

〘壯陽藥誘發鳴人心跳過快，鳴人死亡，Bad End。〙

〘春藥致使鳴人呼吸道肌肉鬆弛，呼吸中止，鳴人死亡，Bad End。〙

這是遊戲亂編的吧！怎麼可能！為什麼鳴人又死了？！！！

鳴人反射地按下是，復活分身鳴人，回到博人房間裏。

〘讀取完成。漩渦博人，等級：120，MAX，技能已全部習得，攻略對象：漩渦鳴人，好感度95。〙

這語音要重複多少次才開心，就不能像影片一樣快轉嗎？

〘提示：攻略對象為至親，好感度需突破界線才能負距離接觸。〙

等等，剛才分身鳴人的好感度，從一開始的95，送晚餐是99，告白完是100。難道100還沒突破界線，所以不能負距離接觸？

原來如此！這些巧克力都操之過急，他不能做本命巧克力，要選義理巧克力才對！

這下我可答對了吧！鳴人美滋滋地想著，他立刻頂著博人的身體出房間，急著要完成所有對話，進廚房煮巧克力。

「……爸…老爸……」

博人的聲音怎麼沒有照劇本來？

「……老爸！臭老爸！……錢……給我把錢吐出來啊！」

不對，這不是他腦子裡的聲音，這是博人在叫他！

他睜開眼，自己在一個白色的空間內躺著，手上吊點滴。

原來他躺在木葉醫院的病床上。

「太好了！鳴人醒了！」「遊戲治療果然很有效！」「感謝上蒼，七代目沒事！」

那些對話從病房的探視區傳來，每個人都歡欣鼓舞，他露出微笑，自己還活著，雖然身體似乎有些虛弱。

「臭老爸，把錢還來，四十萬兩！」

只有博人氣呼呼地在罵他。

鳴人想坐起來，這才發現他的頭上都是貼片。這些貼片能通入電流刺激腦部，讓昏迷的病人也能在腦內接收宛如幻術般的情境，誘使患者甦醒。他之所以這麼清楚，是因為他才剛批准這個科技幻術治療法不久，對外的名稱就叫做新感覺遊戲，並且裡面有贊助開發商的選項。

「老爸你到底玩了什麼，為什麼我的帳戶才幾秒就被你扣了四十萬兩！我這個月任務賺來錢都被你花光了！」

博人坐在他的病床旁，氣鼓鼓的去彈他的鼻頭，鳴人忍不住痛叫起來。

「那是因為我做本命巧克力一直把分身鳴人搞死了，這什麼破遊戲嘛！我怎麼能死呢，好不容易知道不能做本命巧克力，要改做義理……」

「做本命巧克力會死？你怎麼知道我的遊戲進度？！」

「我玩的時候就是扮演漩渦博人啊……你的遊戲進度？」

「……你都玩了什麼，裡面我說了什麼！」

「你說你喜歡我，我嘴巴是味增拉麵的味道，嘴唇又軟又甜……咦…？」

「閉嘴啊！閉嘴吧你這個笨蛋老爸！」

 

END


End file.
